


It's Probably on Purpose

by exitium



Category: Of Knights & Royalty, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Smut, nobody look at this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exitium/pseuds/exitium
Summary: They say you really know a person when you question the intention of their every action.Violet always was dubious of those words… Until she met Rosé.
Relationships: Ambrosia Adstrum | Ambr | Rose/Sumire Luni | Violet, Antonius Vargus | Toni/Runi Fierran, Rose/Violet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Of Knights & Royalty





	It's Probably on Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mestia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mestia/gifts).



> I seriously don't know who else would read this, but if you stumbled into this blind, let me introduce you to the characters:
> 
> Sumire “Violet” Luni - God Can’t Help Me Now  
> Ambrosia “Rosé” Adstrum - I’m God  
> Antonius “Toni” Vargu - The “Normal” One  
> Nova Voren - Literally Just Vibing  
> Yukio Arrance - Would Kill You For Free  
> Roxianne Blackburne - Voice of Reason  
> Mai Lockwood - Lesbians Love Me  
> Runi Fierran - Quirky Best Friend
> 
> Ambr, Toni, Nova, Yukio, Roxy & Mai do not belong to me! These are my darling friend's ocs. The ocs that are mine are Sumire (Violet) and Runi. 
> 
> Anyway, yeah. 
> 
> -ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-

They say you really know a person when you question the intention of their every action.

Violet always was dubious of those words… Until she met Rosé. He’s a man of reason more than he is a man of following-a-feeling. More often than not there is purpose behind his drive. Sure, here and there he will do things because it _feels right._ But after being married to him for two years, she has learned three important things about him: 

1\. He is not as innocent as he seems. That boy-next-door-ish mask is both real and not real.

2\. He is well aware of his effect, god damn him.

3\. Whatever it is, it’s probably on purpose. 

Here’s the thing. 

They haven’t fucked for a little over two weeks now. 

And quite honestly, it’s not that big of a deal. It’s not like their relationship thrives solely on physical thrill. She loves him, she loves him so much for so many reasons. She could go _on and on._ They’ve gone without sex for longer in the past before, they can co-exist in the incandescence of each other. To be with him is more than enough. 

It’s just a plus that they’re so good at fucking each other. Rosé has spoiled her in pleasure the same way she gives him everything he wants. Give and take.

Perhaps that is why she didn’t see through him until the last second.

And for a second, he really had her fooled.

Rosé had a sudden influx of clients. Spring break was fast approaching, so wedding and family photos were on high demand. As a result, last minute appointments and walk-ins became a normalcy. It meant prop orders, stock refills, and city ventures two hours after usual closing hours. And it doesn’t end there- Rosé makes adjustments on photo editing software until his perfectionist ass is satisfied.

It’s not like she was waiting for him dejectedly on their bed, either. It was exam season. While she balanced his schedule, booked his appointments, and replied to his emails, she studied for biochemistry, biomedicine, and calc lll. She made sure he ate dinner and never skipped a meal, she dragged him to bed despite his workaholic syndrome. 

So she understood. Violet can relieve herself if she needs him. 

But that was all on purpose. 

Mama always told her that she gets distracted by the forest and never looks at the trees. Because while she was inclined to believe that it was because their lives got busy again, she misjudged his true intentions. 

His touches had lingered, his kisses had bordered on deep. The way he purposefully feigned interest in her clothes just so he can run his hands on her… That was on purpose.

Rosé had delivered his words by her ear, holding her close, telling her about his day, low and sultry. He kisses her goodnight but he makes sure that his knee presses between her legs, creating a dip in the mattress, just inches below her heat. 

Those were on purpose, too.

When he pulls her into her lap during his break, making sure she’s straddling one thigh, that was on purpose. When he holds her down by the hips as they talk nonchalantly, that was on purpose. The way he flexes his thigh “accidentally” while her panties are right against his muscle so she can feel it… That was on purpose.

And to drive the point home…

“Vio,” Rosé had murmured, his hands lingering on her hips. They finally find purchase there just as she stiffened, her attention momentarily diverted from the pancakes she was about to flip. He tugged her back, almost forcefully, so her ass pressed against his groin. 

Breathlessly, almost _panting_ into her ear, he said, “I need you.”

Violet froze.

Three words. She needed him, too. The days spent when they weren’t writhing in pleasure beneath the sheets, calling for each other in a haze of lust… She needed him like that, she needed to _be like that._ And finally, they can-

“I need you to get tomatoes on the way home today,” he said. “We’re out. Thanks, honey.”

Rosé kissed her shoulder and hummed as he walked off. 

It hit her like a ton of bricks as the smell of burnt pancakes rose in the air. It’s on purpose. He’s been playing her the entire time, and she had no idea. Meaning at that moment, she just lost the war. 

Off-camera this time.

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-

“Honey,” Rosé calls from the kitchen, “ isn’t your clinical at 8:30?” 

A thrill of panic runs down Violet’s spine, freezing her mid-pull. Her sheer stockings cling to her thigh, suddenly constricting. She flicks her wrist to eye her watch. _8:17. Shit, fuck shit. Shit shit…_

And then she remembers. She tugs her stockings to her waist and pulls on an ivory slip-on dress, sighing in relief.

“Honey?”

“Sorry. I don’t have clinical,” she calls back, scowling into the mirror. Carefully applying her mascara, Violet sighs. “Cancelled for today, TA caught a cold. I’m going to a study group at 9:30.”

 _Ugh._ Violet doesn’t even remember why she agreed to go. She knew when the invitation was presented to her that it wasn’t really for her benefit. It’s no secret that she’s the top of her class in biomedicine. And biochemistry. And calculus lll. People seek her out for help, and she’s more than willing to give it to them… But you learn with people over time who is real and who isn’t. 

Well, whatever. It’s six hours of review for her. 

Violet tilts her head at her reflection.

The empire waistline has the skirt fall like a cloud, angelic, every gleam of light catching pearlescent shimmering hues. Her watch, her violet hairpin, the _au naturale_ inspired makeup… 

It’s innocent. Sweet. Something that would look out of place at _Black Label VIP Club_ , her and Rosé’s plans for the evening. 

Roxy, a close friend with a high-end taste and a high-end lifestyle, had expressed interest in the club. Violet suggested they go as a group nonchalantly. One thing led to another and somehow Rosé and Violet and their friend group found themselves invited to a high-end club for only high-end people. It practically _screams_ Gucci. And Violet doesn’t _own_ Gucci, she steals it. 

From her exes.

So yeah, the cutie-sexy style she’s wearing right now would definitely look weird in such a posh club. But not to worry. Having been married to Rosé for two years, she’s _learned_ from him. Her favorite lesson she’s picked up (the hard way) is that hiding temptation is much more fruitful than revealing it right away.

_A devil in disguise,_ he had purred in her ear once, _hidden underneath an angelic facade._

She smiles as she stares at her reflection. _I hear you loud and clear, darling._ Tugging the spaghetti strap down, she reveals to herself the black, lacy lingerie bodysuit hidden underneath. The lace straps come into a halter around her neck, tied sweetly with a bow. 

She pulls the dress back in place. For Rosé’s eyes only. Playing this game with him is dangerous; she knows how much he can win her over with the simplest touch. Or lack thereof. 

_That’s on purpose,_ she reminds herself as she finally traipses to their kitchen space. 

Rosé basks in the morning sunlight, idly sipping coffee. His hair is wet, pushed away from his face. She can smell the cheap convenience store soap and shampoo from here, pleasant. The slightest hint of his cologne isn’t overpowering at all. He’s dressed himself as he usually would, his typical red button-up and black slacks. Violet suspects he’ll dress for the club later… 

It’s wholly unfair how _good_ he looks. Effortlessly so. It’s a pressing reminder that they haven’t touched each other in days. Lingering, teasing touches don’t count. 

It is all so natural for her. Her skin tingles to be close to him, attracted to the pull of his gravity. She wraps her arms around him from behind, inhaling his fresh-out-of-the-shower smell.

She feels more than hears his hum. “Good morning. I made breakfast.”

“Mm, thank you. I could smell the burnt toast.” 

Rosé lazily tilts his head back so he could smile at her. “You’re welcome. Least I could do. You managed to balance three consultations before 12:30 today. Easy work, it’s just that I have to _talk_ so much.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I wouldn’t mind listening to you talk all day.” She grins at him, only to untangle herself from his arms a second later. Violet lathers strawberry jam on her toast. “Better than six hours of review.”

“Yeah, you dug your own grave, sweetheart. Rest in peace. When are you going?”

“Fifteen minutes, Runi is picking me up.” Violet flicks her wrist watch to eye the time. Exactly 8:30. Clicking her phone on, she huffs when she finds there is no text from Runi. Great.

“Okay,” Rosé murmurs. He finds her, closes the distance between them so that the warmth of his chest is pressed against her back. Rosé’s arms wrap around her waist. “15 minutes with you, I can make do with that.”

“Missing me already when I haven’t even gone yet? Cute.” Violet giggles, biting into her toast. “It must suck being _this_ in love with me.”

A chaste kiss on the back of her neck, felt is the curve of his smile on her skin. “Oh, it’s the worst. My wife is a bitch and I like her so much.”

“Keep talking. It’s feeding my ego.”

Duality is the name of their game. Rosé and Ambr, Violet and Sumire… There is their front, and then there is what lies beneath the surface. Sounds simple enough, right? But it’s not just one or the other. In order for Rosé to live, he must have existed in Ambr beforehand. And he _did,_ fueled by retribution. It’s both. 

He knows how to switch between his egos with masterful ease. One second he’s prince charming, the next second a snake tempting her to take a bite out of the apple of _sin_. 

“I could feed your ego in other ways, sweetheart.” Rosé’s voice drops an octave, his words hot at her ear. The switch is so sudden that it catches her off-guard. 

Witty remarks are lodged in her throat as he pushes his weight forward, bending her over slightly on their dinner table. Is this happening right here? _Right now?_

“I’ve needed you badly,” he confesses sugar-sweetly, gently parting her legs by placing his hand in her inner thighs. “More than you know. It’s been so long…”

Her poor, somewhat-burnt strawberry jam toast becomes an after-thought in the back of her mind. Somewhere in her consciousness, the rationale part of her brain is telling her that this is part of their game. That the reason it’s _been_ so long is because of _him._

But every time she tries to resist, it leaves her wanting _more._ She can’t help it. 

Violet’s legs shift for him. A low sound of approval reverberates from his chest; she can feel it against her back as her mouth parts slowly.

“Please, angel,” he begs, “I want you. It’s not selfish of me, right? To touch you like this?”

Rosé’s fingers find purchase in her thighs, pressing into a hickey _he left four days ago._ The pressure causes her to jump- bucking into his hand, causing his fingers to glide along her stockings and right into the spot where she needs him most. 

Violet isn’t even _thinking._ She can only sigh when his nails slice her stockings open so his fingers can wiggle inside. And _fuck,_ that’s when her mind starts to kick back up again. She’s only wearing _lingerie_ underneath _,_ not anything else-

 _Please, god,_ she begs, as Rosé feels her up through the lace. _I know I’m being a whore right now and I never prayed to you once, but if you really are merciful… Don’t let him notice. That would be so awesome and epic of you, thank you J.C._

“I’m not even inside you but you already feel so good, fuck,” Rosé breathes into her ear. He outlines her slowly. “So hot and desperate, _just how I want you._ ”

God she wants to scream at him. But all she can do is gasp when his thumb draws circles into her bud, just the way she likes it. Rosé’s pointer finger trails along her sensitive labia- she swears she hears him chuckle lowly when she gasps as his rubbing turns into a _pinch._

 _You asshole,_ she thinks, gritting her teeth. _You insufferable…! I’ve **been** desperate, haven’t you seen me?_

“So good,” he says, sing-song, “for _me_.” 

One finger slips inside and her entire body just _sings_ for him; a chorus of _relief_ as the tenseness leaves her posture. Her palms hit the surface of the table and she slackens, bending over a little bit more, hips bucking when he curls his finger. 

_Please please please,_ her mind begs.

“Oh, I know,” Rosé hums. “Come on, sweetheart. I want to hear you, it’s been so damn long.”

A second finger and Violet considers waving her white flag and surrendering. Even if she hasn’t said it out loud, it’s _evident._ The quiver in her knees as he pushes in deeper and deeper while his thumb makes quick work of her clit, leaving her gasping- the way she’s bitten her lip to shut herself up, the way she’s given in completely...

“Close,” she gasps. _Already?_

“Honey,” Rosé murmurs into her neck. 

“Please, _please-”_

“Violet, honey,” he says again. He pushes his fingers in _deep_ and she cries out, keeling over.

“A-ambr-”

“Runi’s calling you, sweetheart,” he whispers. “Your ringtone.”

_What?_

She’s dragged back into reality, albeit reluctantly. Other than the embarrassing sounds of his fingers breaching her walls, there’s a distant tune amidst the fog of pleasure that she can hear. Focusing is out of the question. 

… ♫ _**Real ass bitch, know she got it lit.**_

_**Hot girl summer so you know she got it lit, yeah** ♫ … _

Rosé hasn’t stopped finger fucking her. He hasn’t _slowed,_ either. His pace has continued consistent, keeping her near her peak but not _bringing her over._

“Here.”

“Huh…?” She sounds so out of it. When her cell phone is placed on her shoulder, she tucks her ear into it, her mind still hazy.

♫ _**Hot girl summer so you know she got it lit-** _“Hello?” A familiar, sunny voice greets her on the other line. 

Oh, shit. Runi. Runi, fuck. Her ride to the study group. Right, right. “Hey-”

Rosé pinches her clit and she chokes.

“Vi?” Runi sounds unbothered. “You okay? I’m parked out front, waiting for you. Running a little late so could you hurry it up?”

“Y-yeah, sorry, just,” Violet scrambles for a liable excuse, but it’s so damn hard. Especially when he curls both fingers and then continues to thrust them in and out, in and out. 

So _fucking_ close.

“Focus, Sumire,” Rosé purrs into her ear.

Fuck _._ “I-I’ll be right out.”

There’s a brief pause on the other line. Oh god. Can she hear it? Because the sounds, as embarrassing as they are, fill the room, threatening to spill over her thighs. And Rosé isn’t _stopping._

“Red?” Violet’s voice sounds weak, even to her ears. 

“Sorry- Yukio and Nova are apparently already there. We should make a stop by the Sunflower café and grab us something to drink,” Runi hums, “because apparently it’s gonna be a _looong_ day.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Rosé murmurs. She wants to scream at him. He slips in a third finger and she nearly explodes- the cool metal of his wedding band kissing her sensitive skin as he draws it in and out is no act of mercy. She knows him too well. He’s not trying to push her over the edge as quickly as he can- that’s what _she_ does.

He wants to keep her just near her peak. In that buzz of pleasure, heaven and hell-

“Vi?”

His other hand carefully grasps her chin and jerks it downwards, forcing her to watch. One glance down and she can see her slick glistening on his fingers. In and out, in and out. She’s more fascinated by his hand, actually. And the slight protrusion of veins on his arm as he flexes his wrist to touch her deep, to feel her in places he knows she likes it. Come to think of it… 

He’s not wearing his gloves.

_That’s on purpose,_ her mind whispers.

Violet’s mind snaps back to reality.

“Sorry, yeah, sorry, uhm, _ah,_ um,” she licks her lips. “Good idea. Yeah, good idea. W-we’re late anyway. I’ll be right-- _haa..h…_ ”

“Ugh, the cars outside are loud. Can you say that again?”

Holy fuck. 

“I’ll be down,” Violet sputters out.

“‘Kay! See you.”

The line goes dead. 

Violet’s knees give in. She catches herself with her palms on the table, catching her breath. Reality comes crashing down as his fingers slide out of her slowly. She dares to glance at him over her shoulder and immediately regrets it.

Something like a smirk twists on his lips as he licks his fingers clean. He hums, “ _Mm,_ ” and then chuckles when she swiftly turns her attention back to the table, cheeks burning. Her toast lays on the surface, gazing up at her in mock sympathy. Almost as if to say, _Horny? Die._

She glares at it. _Shut up. You wouldn’t understand._

“You should get going, Sumi,” he says. “Wouldn’t want to keep her waiting.”

“... Right.” Her voice still sounds so out of it, like she’s dreaming. 

Violet straightens and turns to move but- Rosé gently clasps her wrist and keeps her in the same position. His chest hits her back as he leans forward again, and god, she’s falling back into it, back into the little game they play. 

“Ambr?” She questions softly. She can feel his breath at the back of her neck…

And then a _tug_ at the lace ribbon tied there, his teeth caught on the material. 

Her heart skips a beat.

“Real cute piece, sweetheart,” he murmurs.

And all too soon he pulls away from her, limbs untangling as he whirls around and begins to joke about something how if she’s 15 minutes late, Runi has every right to drive away. 

“Or does that rule only apply to lectures and classes?” He asks, tapping a finger to his chin. 

He laughs. Violet can only give him an incredulous look, cheeks still flushed, still breathless, still aching for him.

But something in his eyes shine with mischief as their eyes meet for a brief second. And that sweet, sweet innocent smile of his curl into the slightest of smirks. All too soon his expression has become dangerous as she manages to smile back, murmuring her goodbyes, but she knows what it means.

_That was on purpose._

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-

“You’re late,” Yukio hisses under his breath; Sumire flashes him an apologetic look as she rounds the table and waves at Nova. 

“She was distracted,” Runi whispers as she takes her seat beside Nova. The four scoot their chairs closer at the same time. “She came out of the studio looking like she hadn't slept. Plus, traffic was a hassle but… Will coffees be enough for forgiveness, or do we have to barter for that too?”

Four coffees are dished out on the table; this far into their friendship, Violet knows how everyone takes their coffees. Yukio likes his black, Nova likes his with cream and sugar, Runi likes hers with too much cream and sugar, and Violet prefers tea over coffee. Chamomile. Regardless, everyone takes their respective drinks with a sigh. 

Looks like everyone needs it.

The bags under Yukio’s eyes are big enough to hold her groceries. Nova looks functional, but his eyes keep flitting to and fro, like he’s trying to keep himself awake. Runi’s hair has always been messy, but right now it looks _impossible._

Violet takes a moment to survey the room.

It’s spacious, but it’s _big_ even for a presentation room. Instead of one long table splitting the room in two, it’s arranged classroom style with collaborative desks organized in three, clean rows of four. It’s chilly in the room; thank god for their café run, honestly. Chamomile tea helps her focus.

And after everything that happened with Rosé, she definitely needs her mind to be elsewhere. She’s playing a losing battle. She started losing the moment she thought Rosé was too busy to properly fuck her. She lost the moment she gave in to him this morning.

There’s still the war to win, however. She can feel the tease of her lingerie underneath her dress, black lace whispers on her skin…

… And her ripped stockings, unseen by everyone else but so, so obvious only to her. 

Violet sips her tea. 

“So you two made a stop at a café even though you were late,” Nova deadpands. 

“We were going to be late anyway,” Violet interjects. “We came bearing gifts.”

“Normally we wouldn’t be on your ass, but jesus fuck,” Yukio runs a hand through his hair and scowls. He jerks his head towards the front of the presentation room, where fucking Javon Chen stands at the front, helping one of their poor classmates with some obsolete equation that Violet can tell, even from here, isn’t being used properly. “We had to listen to Javon Chen try and explain _divergence_.”

“ _Fucking_ Javon Chen,” Nova mutters under his breath. “He doesn’t even know what a vector is.”

“Aw, he’s not so bad,” insists Runi. Her eyes flit to Javon Chen and the group’s gaze follows. They watch as he erases something on the whiteboard. **3cas** something something…

“He spelled cosine wrong,” Nova murmurs.

“He’s gonna spell it right this time,” Runi mumbles back.

Javon Chen scribbles in squeaky black marker: **⟨3ces(6t),−4,sin(6t)⟩**

“He’s perpetual,” Yukio turns back to the group. “He asked me what a multivariable was two days ago.”

“Oh, god,” Violet hisses. “Alright, fine. I’ll get up there and try to explain vector functions.”

“Everyone has basically been waiting for you. Christ, Luni, just go. I don’t even care about my grade, I just want to pass this final.”

“Alright, alright…”

At that moment, everyone’s cellphones _ding_ with a notification, abruptly stopping Violet in her tracks. Slipping out her phone from her pocket, the notification reads:

**Bigmuscles @ Cock dick balling:** hey, we’re still on for tonight right?

“I almost forgot about tonight,” Nova admits, rubbing the back of his neck. “Thank god Mai said something.” 

A second notification fires off her screen as Yukio curses the group chat name, this one in her private messages. 

It’s from Rosé.

**Apple:** hey ur not busy rn right?

Fuck. Is this a legitimate question or is he adding more fuel to the fire? Violet gnaws on her lower lip. It’s even harder to tell on text. Ugh, it’d be stupid to ignore him because she’s afraid he’s going to win another one of their games, though. Like, seriously. What if it’s important?

She glances up at Runi, Yukio, and Nova then sends a quick reply.

**violetxD:** about to help these lost causes w calc 3. Why?

Another notification flares across the screen almost immediately.

**Apple:** keep ur eyes on me

_… Huh?_

“Vi,” Nova calls out. Violet looks up so quickly she clicks her teeth together. “Check the group chat, they’re asking about tonight.”

** Cock dick balling group chat **

**snowboi420:** Who the fuck changed the group chat name

 **violetXD:** heeeheehoohoo ho ohhe eho 

**snowboi420:** God damn it

 **uranus:** classic violet

 **Apple:** youre so immature hon lmao

_Apple has changed the group chat name to fruity rumpus asshole factory_

**Shiki_come_home:** I hate this

 **sexymistress69:** Anyway. You’re all still free tonight, yes?

 **bigmuscles:** absolutely. meet at black label vip club at 8:45 ish, right?

 **Apple:** miiiiight be a little late b/c of a last minute consultation at 7:30 (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)

 **Apple:** but we will see you lovelies there (; 

**uranus:** im good to go too

 **snowboi420:** I’m good too

 **sexymistress69:** Perfect, darling. I’ll pick you up from your last class.

 **violetxD:** pick me up too

 **Sexymistress69:** Take the bus. 

_Bigmuscles has changed the group chat name to Press F for Violet_

**Apple:** F

 **uranus:** F

 **Snowboi69:** F

 **Bigmuscles:** F

 **Sexymistress69:** F

 **Shiki_come_home:** F

 **Apple:** i’ll pick you up dw ₍ᐢ•ﻌ•ᐢ₎*・ﾟ｡

 **violetxD:** ur the only real one babe 

**Apple:**

_violetxD has changed the group chat name to Crawling in my skin_

**Shiki_come_come:** This is why straight people deserve no rights

 **Apple:** yes king louder for the people in the back ཥමཙමཤ

 **Bigmuscles:** i’m driving toni and nova, so no issues there. cant wait to see you guys! It’s been a while since we’ve let loose

 **violetxD:** omg truuuuu pls, ive had my outfit ready all week 

**Sexymistress69:** I have been wanting to destress for a while now, so I do agree that this is rather nice.

 **Sexymistress69:** Are there any last minute plans I should know about? Any emergencies to plan for?

 **uranus:** ur mans be standing in the club lookin hella fine. suddenly this mayo-sandwich lookin motherfucker walks up to him and smacks his ass so hard it sounds like thunder clappin. Wyd

 **snowboi420:** I will kill you Nova

 **Shiki_come_home:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Shiki_come_home:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Shiki_come_home:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Shiki_come_home:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **snowboi420:** Toni I will fucking kill you too

 **Shiki_come_home:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Bigmuscles** : maybe he’s having a stroke?

 **violetXD:** oh, nice, this is perfect for training i got this

 **Shiki_come_home:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_Shiki_come_home has timed out._

**Shiki_come_home:** Sorry I just did a pull and Shiki didn’t come home

 **Apple:** F

 **violetXD:** F

 **Snowboi420:** F

 **Bigmuscles:** F

 **Sexymistress69:** F

 **uranus:** F

 **Admin:** F

“Runi, you didn’t say anything. You’re not coming tonight?” 

“Yeah, sorry. I already told Roxy beforehand but something popped up and I have to take care of it,” Runi shrugs with a smile. “It’s okay, nothing serious. You guys have fun. I need the extra time to study inorganic chemistry, anyway.”

“Being a good student, unlike us,” Yukio sighs, “I’m sure you won’t miss out on much. Just your typical fuck-shit.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Runi’s smile curls into a small smirk, but it’s kind. Violet has known her ever since highschool, been through thick and thin together- and she can tell when Runi is lying in order to hide something, but there’s nothing to be hidden, apparently. Runi really _is_ going to study. Wow. 

Nova clicks his phone off and huffs. “Vi, get up there and tutor us, please.”

“Yeah, alright,” Violet sighs, standing up. The only thing on her mind is Rosé’s last text. _Keep your eyes on me._


End file.
